Be with me
by TheLillyPotter
Summary: This is just a quick go at a SB/HG fic, not up to my usual writting standard, but will be updated regularly! Give it a chance and see what you think.
1. The letter

A/n - who doesn't start with these!? But who actually reads them!? Anyway. This is going to be a Sirius and Hermione fic! It is not up to my usual writing standard, as it is just a spur of the moment thing! I will update regularly though! Enjoy..  
  
It was the beginning of the summer holidays, and Hermione Granger was to be found sitting on her bed reading. She sighed as she thought of where she might be this time next year. She was to hopefully be leaving home, to where she wasn't quite sure yet, but as head girl she had already been offered a position in the Ministry.  
  
A tapping at her window bought her of her confusing thoughts, to see a rather large Tawny owl persistently tapping at her window in a vain attempt to break through the glass. Not recognising the owl, Hermione was curious as to who it was from quickly tore into the tidy writing on the parchment.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I am sorry to ask you this in such short notice, but as you know, I have no where to stay. Remus has been sent on a mission by Dumbledore, and won't be back for quite sometime. Harry's house is out of the question, what with the Dursleys and the wards preventing any wizard to enter the house. I am sure you know that Ron is on holiday in Romania visiting Charlie. As my only option for a civilised place to stay, I was wondering if I could spend the summer at your house?  
  
If it would be more convenient for you for me to be in my dog form, then I don't mind. I await your reply. If you say yes then I hope that it's ok that I meet you in Victoria park near your house.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S Sorry if there's any inconvenience caused.  
  
Slightly taken back at his forwardness, Hermione was pleased that she had someone to keep her company during the holidays. It was never a pleasant time for Hermione in the summer holidays. Her mother had passed away in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Ever since then, her father had become over- protective of Hermione as she was the only little bit of her mother that he had left. He had withdrawn himself from other than professional contact and had buried himself so deeply into hi work that Hermione hardly recognised him any more.  
  
Making up her mind about what to do, Hermione grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and in her usual tidy writing wrote her reply to Sirius.  
  
Sirius,  
  
It would be fine for you to stay for the summer. To be honest, I could do with the company. You know what my dad's like, so I think it best to meet you in the park tomorrow at say eleven and I'll pretend that you followed me home as a stray dog.  
  
I am sorry if that seems a little harsh, but it's the best I can offer. I hope to see you in the park tomorrow at eleven.  
  
Hermione.  
  
A/n - Well, that's all for this chapter, sorry if it seemed kind of boring, but it was just the introduction, things will get better soon I promise. I will update tomorrow if I have at least one review!  
  
Laura 


	2. The meeting

A/n - Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Jade - Thank you for reading!  
  
Aramin - Don't worry, it won't be like that. I have nothing more to say except here's the next chapter, so enjoy!  
  
Wondering why she was waking up so early, Hermione sat up in her bed, thinking about the letter that she had received from Sirius. Remembering that she was to meet him that day, Hermione quickly got up to take a quick shower.  
  
After getting ready, Hermione walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her father sat behind a mountain of paper work. "Hi dad." She said as she sat down to a piece of toast.  
  
"Hi Herm." He replied, not looking up from his work. "What you up to today?" He asked, although Hermione knew that he was not really interested, decided to make polite conversation with him.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of going by the park this morning. How about you? Are you going to work?" She asked wondering why her father was still at home, as he normally worked from the hours of 7.30am to 8.45pm. Glancing at her watch she realised that it was already ten thirty and she would have to get going soon to meet Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I'm going into work at eleven today, my first appointment isn't until midday, and I thought I'd just get up to date on my paper work. Did you say you were going to the park?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Be careful Hermione, you know, there are a lot of strange people about these days, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."  
  
'Jeez, He's being a bit melodramatic today!' Thought Hermione to herself. "Yes of course daddy." She replied sweetly, wanting to keep on the good side of him as she had to ask if Sirius could say. "Well, I better be off." Said Hermione getting up to leave. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight dad?"  
  
"Em, I think around nine, is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure. See you later." Truth be told, it hurt Hermione that her dad was never at home any more and paid all attention to his work. Not once that morning had her father looked up from what he was doing. She could have been going out wearing a clown costume for all he knew!  
  
By the time she got to the park, it was five past eleven. Sitting on the nearest bench, she decided to wait there for Sirius as the bench was in the middle of the park. She hadn't been waiting for more than ten minutes, when a large black shaggy dog came bounding over to her. "Hey Sirius." She said; glad to see her first reminder of the wizarding world since the beginning of the holidays. "My dad has gone to work and he'll be back at around nine, so you can stay in your human form when we get home for a while." He gave a cheerful "Woof!" to show that he understood and they soon began making their way back to Hermione's house.  
  
As soon as they were in the door, Sirius changed back into his human form. Hermione gasped as she saw him. He sure had changed. His black hair was nearly down to his shoulders, but it was still fairly neat, is dark eyes shone with youthful mischief and he looked the happiest that she had seen him in a long time. The same could have been said for Hermione, she to had changed. She now had a full figure and her hair had become tamer, going down her back in brown ringlets. However, her chocolate brown eyes held that of sadness and pain.  
  
A/n - I know, weird place to leave the chapter, but that's where I'm leaving it! I will post some more tomorrow if I have some more reviews!  
  
Laura  
  
P.s See that little button which says review, CLICK IT!!!! 


	3. Sirius makes himself comfortable

A/n - Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
VickiRyan- Thank you for reading!  
  
IrishLass - Thanks for reading, I will try and make the chapter slightly longer!  
  
Regaining her voice, as not to arouse too much suspicion about her thoughts, Hermione stuttered slightly turning to Sirius, "So, what's been going on with you this summer?"  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore sent me on this mission to gather up the 'old crowd' as you know, anyway, we, the order of the phoenix that is, have come up with the ultimate weapon which is going to defeat Voldemort once and for all."  
  
"Wow," Said Hermione, whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that! "So what is this secret weapon?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"That, young lady, is for me to know and for you to find out." He grinned mischievously at his words.  
  
The day passed pretty quickly, with Hermione amusing herself at showing Sirius exactly how to work a television. With much laughter and fun, the evening wore onto nine fifteen when a car was heard pulling into the driveway of the Grangers' house. "My dad's home Sirius, go into your animagus form, and I will tell him that you followed me home and try and convince him to let me keep you. Be on your best behaviour and try and make a good impression. Ok?" She spoke all this clearly as if she was speaking to a five year old, but being Sirius, she thought it better to be safe than sorry. Just as she had finished speaking, the front door opened and in stepped her father.  
  
"Hello daddy, how was work?" She asked sweetly.  
  
However, before Mr Granger had the chance to answer, he spotted Sirius sitting behind Hermione. "Hermione," He questioned, "Why is there a dog in the house?"  
  
"Oh. em. you see, you know when I went to the park? Well, this stray dog followed me home, I couldn't seem to get rid of him." She sneaked in a quick grin in Sirius' direction as she made this comment, but continued to explain to her father. After much debating and persuading, Hermione had finally convinced her father to let Sirius stay.. But, he was to go when Hermione returned to Hogwarts. This was fine by Sirius and Hermione as that is when he was planning to go anyway.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to a great weight on her legs. As she tried to sit up, she realised that the great weight was actually Sirius, still in his dog form. "S-Sirius, could you please get off me?" She tried asking, only to realise that he was fast asleep. 'Well only one thing for it.' Thought Hermione to herself as she kicked her legs as much as she could, which inevitably ended up with Sirius landed on the floor with a great crash. "Oh, your up then," Said Hermione sarcastically, smiling as the now human form of Sirius was sending her a death glare.  
  
"This means war!" He declared as he reached for one of Hermione's two pillows. Before you could say "Quidditch" an full on pillow fight had commenced. The result after fifteen minutes being two exhausted people, two featherless pillows and a room covered in feathers.  
  
A/n I hope that this chapter was slightly longer.. It was only longer by a hundred words or so. but still, it's something!  
  
Laura  
  
P.s See that little button which says review, CLICK IT!!!! 


	4. Off to the park

Wow!!!! Thank you all so much for all those reviews!! I can't believe how many I got I was totally surprised! I will say my proper thanks at the end.  
  
Ok. well on with the show..  
  
"We have got to clear this mess up; my dad will go mad if he finds it looking like this!" Exclaimed Hermione, looking at the mess in her room. The once spotless lavender coloured room was now covered in a white blanket of feathers, the feathers stood out as the sun beams that were streaming through the window settled on them. For some reason, it was not only the feathers that made the mess, but it seemed as if sometime during the pillow fight, Hermione's clothes were knocked all over the floor as well as her books and even her desk chair, which had toppled over, added to the mess.  
  
"Aw come on Herm, we've got ages until your dad gets home, and anyway I'm in need of breakfast."  
  
"One," Hermione said, "Don't, under any circumstances call me "Herm" again. Two," She continued, "If I hadn't woken you up, you would still be asleep without this sudden need for breakfast."  
  
'It's scary.' Sirius thought to himself, 'She looks quite fierce when she's angry.' However, as if on cue, Sirius' stomach gave an almighty growl. Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. Seeing her smile Sirius said, "Race you downstairs."  
  
"You're on-" But before she could complete her sentence, Sirius had bolted out the door as fast as his legs could carry him, with Hermione hot on his heels.  
  
* "So, what do you want to do today?" Asked Hermione watching Sirius devour his breakfast, as if he hadn't eaten breakfast like it in months, which she reminded herself, he probably hadn't. "I'm sorry, but there's not much to do."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." He replied cutting into his bacon and eggs.  
  
"We could go to the park if you wanted. The only thing is, someone might see you. I mean what if a muggle recognises you from television; I know it's not that likely because it was a few years ago, but still, there might be a wizard or witch there, what if you're spotted?" She asked, starting to get frustrated. "Oh, it must be absolutely horrid not to be able to go outside. I'm sorry." Needless to say, Sirius was a little taken back by Hermione's sudden outburst.  
  
"Hermione, calm down, it's fine.I can go in my dog form if you don't want to cause too much trouble. Although, I doubt that anyone would recognise me anyway."  
  
"Are you sure, we could do something else if you wanted I mean so you don't have to spend the day as a dog."  
  
"It'll be nice to get out for a while, come on lets go." Without waiting for a chance for her to respond, he was pulling her towards the front door.  
  
"S-Sirius, what about the dishes. I've got to wash up first." This was a mistake, as Sirius only pulled her harder and before she could complain again, they were outside, Sirius in his animagus form padding alongside Hermione on their way to the park.  
  
"Wait a minute," Hermione called after the over-excited Sirius. Before Sirius could register what she was doing, Hermione had run back into the house and as quick as a flash was next to Sirius, with a Frisbee in her hand. "To play with." She said at Sirius, the dog's blank face.  
  
A/n: I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. This was my last short chapter I promise!  
  
Thank you to the following people:  
  
Legessa Kat emma Rosetta Kryptonite Tak padfootsgurl4eva Midnight-Starr orlitza2000 Archergirl Tanith Meagan kris Salma morganna MidnightzStorm kate Kimara  
Mina Gryphon anglea-odisse josiemarie Romm Boy Crazy Magician Chick  
  
Salem Cat - I was upset when I read OOTP as well!  
  
SxyChiliChick - I cried when he died in the book!!! It was so sad!!!  
  
Gurgosh - I am in the "lod" at the moment!!! It was so sad what happened in the book! I was sort of acting like Harry did, thinking, No!! He can't be dead, but when realisation hit, I cried!  
  
Katherine - I can't get enough of Sirius stories either, I have recently taken to reading them!!!  
  
Maraudars Kitten - I know what you mean! Only one Marauder left!!! If Remus dies to, I think I may have to stop reading the books. I think that he may be the next one to die though because Werewolves are allergic to silver and Peter Pettigrew has a silver hand. I say one marauder left, because I don't think that Peter has the right to call himself a marauder!!!  
  
Tandy - In my mind he's still alive too!!! I am reading loads f Sirius fics to help keep the illusion alive!!!  
  
*Starlight* - I will try and make my chapters longer in the future, this is the last short chapter, I promise!  
  
Calenia - I hope this cheered you up!  
  
mel - I agree, thank you!!!  
  
Smudged - I look forward to reading your one! I hate Umbridge and Lestrange!  
  
supersweet0052 - I thought it was depressing too!!!  
  
Tara - I'm still in mourning too, I also need to see him in fanfiction!!!  
  
Once again, a big thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope I didn't leave anybody out in the thank yous, If I did, sorry, and thank you!!!!  
  
The next chapter will be LONG!!! And up next week!!!  
  
Please review!  
  
Laura  
  
. 


End file.
